Daniel Anderson
Daniel Anderson is a character who appears in both Outbreak season 2 and the spin-off series Quarantine. He's 42 years old and was a prison guard before being infected by the alien virus and pulled into the super-powered madness of Outbreak. He harbours a secret second personality who calls himself Dynamo which was brought about from the chaos of the first night. Backstory Daniel was born in 1971 to a working class family in Glasgow. He had a rough childhood and was brought up Roman catholic by his family who were originally migrants from Ireland. This brought him into enmity with some of the more violent catholic haters who came upon him and his girlfriend one night in 1988 and savagely beat them, killing his girlfriend in the process. This event mentally wounded Daniel who sank into severe depression after surviving the attack. Unable to find work, he sank into drug addiction and was almost destroyed utterly when he chanced to meet Hamish McCrae in a back alley one night. The two immediately bonded and Hamish instantly began helping Anderson overcome his addiction. This was where Hamish realised that Daniel had developed another personality through long periods of withdrawal. This other persona was pure rage incarnate with no focus other than mindless destruction. Hamish had Anderson committed to a mental hospital where Anderson later made a total recovery. He got his life back on track, found a job, married a woman named Elena and moved away from Glasgow to the small town of Hawick and settled there for a time. However when the recession hit, Daniel found himself once again without work. Fortunately Hamish contacted Anderson once again about a job opportunity in the new high security prison near his home town. With no other options, Daniel set off and became a prison guard. During his time at the prison, Daniel excelled at his job, succeeding in preventing two prison riots from breaking out due to his subterfuge and alertness. He was also able to stop drug trafficking and other illicit activities from happening in the prison. These triumphs however did not go down well with his co-workers, who were jealous, and some of his superiors, who were corrupt. He eventually found himself "promoted" to guard the prison ship. Somewhat disheartened by his transfer, but needing the money, Anderson continued to perform admirably, until the night of the meteor fall... Personality Anderson is a gruff and strait forward individual. He has little tolerance for the abnormal and this causes troubles when the super-powers are introduced. Despite his rough exterior, he doesn't believe in using violence to solve problems and often tries find non/less violent solutions. He is not a pacifist however and will attack when necessary but tries not to leave any lasting injuries and never moves to kill. When he first encounters the super powered humans (and creatures), he attempts to put the weirdness to one side and treats the situation as though it is regular case of criminal control. He often struggles with his ethics when faced with difficult situations but always tries to do the right thing. He possesses some leadership skills and was able to take command of the prison ship while it was returning to land. His mind becomes somewhat broken after becoming a glass golem; becoming more erratic and unable to handle a situation. Dynamo on the other hand is completely demented. Laboured by a delusion to destroy Sims and willing to accomplish this feat by whatever means. He is irrational and acts on a whim, rarely thinking his actions through. He does posses some degree of ethics however and does not harm innocents.